Nouvelle ère de la piraterie
by Thunder-Death
Summary: La nouvelle ère de la piraterie arrive… Mais à quelle prix ? Des pirates se réincarnent, retrouvent ceux qu'ils ont connu sans se douter (outre quelques personnes privilégiées) que quelque chose de terrible se prépare.
1. Un Garçon bien étrange chez les serpents

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece ni Harry Potter.**

* * *

Encore une réécriture… Et je pense que cette version est la bonne. Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires, sachez que plusieurs chapitres sont en cours. J'ai publié une nouvelle fic, c'est sur le foot 2 rue. J'ai toujours adoré ce dessin animé, je pense écrire d'autre histoires sur cet univers là. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira, si non, et bien tant pis car je continuerai sur celle-ci. Bonne chance pour deviner qui est qui.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Un garçon bien étrange chez les serpents. **

Septembre était arrivé très vite pour beaucoup enfants et adolescents qui avaient bien profité de l'été pour s'amuser autant qu'ils le pouvaient tandis que pour d'autres enfants, le mois avait été long avenir à cause de l'excitation qui les envahissait. À Poudlard, la seule école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni, une nouvelle année scolaire commençait. Et cette nouvelle année était particulière pour beaucoup de personnes dans le monde sorcier puisqu'un certain héro national entrait finalement à Poudlard. Alors quelques personnes avaient parcouru le train à la recherche de l'enfant à la cicatrice d'éclair, au survivant du sortilège de la mort, sans le trouver. Tous les enfants avaient grandi avec les histoires du survivant, un personnage que beaucoup pensaient réels alors que la grande majorité des informations sur lui n'était que mensonge.

Dans la Grande Salle, il y avait quatre longues tables positionnées l'une à côté des autres. Tous abordaient des couleurs différentes : vert et argent, jaune et noir, jaune et bleu, rouge et or. En face de ces tables, il y avait la table du personnel de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore était le directeur de l'école, il était assis sur la chaise la plus grande et la plus somptueuse. À sa droite, il y avait son adjointe et professeure de Métamorphose - bien qu'elle n'y soit assise, tandis qu'à sa droite, le professeur de Sortilège y était. Minerva, son adjointe, se tenait à côté du tabouret où le Choixpeau – un vieil artefact inventé par les fondateurs pour repartir les élèves dans quatre maisons – était posé.

Le silence se fit. Le Choixpeau ouvrit la bouche et commença habituellement sa chanson pour accueillir les premières années.

_ Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême__Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit__Je veux bien me manger moi-même__Si vous trouvez plus malins qu'moi__Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides__Font pâl'figure auprès de moi__Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,__Chacun se soumet à mon choix.__Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête__Le Choixpeau a toujours raison__Mettez moi donc sur votre tête__Pour connaître votre maison.__Si vous allez à Gryffondor__Vous rejoindrez les courageux,__Les plus hardis et les plus forts__Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.__Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,__Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal__Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler__Et leur patience est proverbiale.__Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi__Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être__Là-bas, ce sont des érudits__Qui ont envie de tout connaître.__Vous finirez à Serpentard__Si vous êtes plutôt malin,__Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards__Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.__Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant__Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein__Tu seras entre de bonnes mains__Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

La vieille femme – il sourit narquoisement à cette pensée – s'avança à la fin de sa chanson déroulant un morceau de parchemin. Elle avait la peau ridée, les cheveux presque gris, elle avait l'air sévère et surtout coincé dans le temps. Comme la majorité des sorciers dans ce monde, songea t-il en repensant à ces derniers jours. Il avait eu le temps de découvrir que ce monde caché n'était qu'un monde coincé dans le passé. Les premiers noms avec la lettre A furent appelés, il observa avec attention et méfiance chacun des enfants appelés enregistrant dans quelle maison ils allaient. Ce genre d'information pouvait lui être fortement utile. Les B passèrent rapidement avec ceux de la lettre C et de la lettre D. Il se tenait en arrière, derrière la foule nerveuse et effrayée qui se vidait peu à peu au fur à mesure que les noms étaient appelés. Il observa la table des professeurs souriant discrètement.

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur et un homme très influent sur le monde sorcier, ou du moins dans la communauté anglaise. Il avait par le passé réussi à vaincre le précédent sorcier des ténèbres, Grindelwald. Minerva McGonagall, adjointe et professeure de Métamorphose, elle était professeur à Poudlard depuis des années. Elle était également la directrice de la maison rouge et or, maison qui s'autoproclamait être la meilleure. Severus Snape, un ancien partisan de l'actuel seigneur des ténèbres et professeur de potions. Il était le plus jeune maître de potion et directeur de la maison verte et argent, maison qui était la plus détestée de l'école. Il y avait Filius Flitwick, directeur des jaunes et bleus, et professeur de Sortilège. Il était assis du professeur d'arithmancie, Septima Vector, lui assis à la droite de madame Trelawney, la professeure de divination. Il y avait également madame Bibine, la professeure de vol, madame Pomona professeure de Botanique et directrice des jaunes et noirs. Un étrange homme, dangereux, avec un turban était assis en bout de table, c'était Quirrel, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il se désintéressa du reste des professeurs quand son nom fut appelé. Ce qui provoqua une vague de murmures et de chuchotements. Harry s'avança tel un prédateur vers le tabouret conscient de tous les regards qu'il recevait, dont plusieurs effrayés des autres premières années des différentes maisons. Il s'assit, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, il se délecta de l'obscurité qui l'accueillit.

_Encore un autre… Un autre pirate. Poudlard les collectionne. Voyons voir… De l'ambition, de la ruse… du courage aussi.. Mais Gryffondor ne t'aidera pas à achever tes objectifs, jeune sorcier. Non, je pense que tu iras à… _

**SERPENTARD ! **

Le silence accueillit sa répartition. Personne n'applaudit. Harry se leva alors que le Choixpeau lui fut retiré de la tête. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, Harry aimait le fait qu'il venait de briser toutes les conceptions que le monde avait fait de lui. Le directeur des serpents croisa son regard froid, il soutint son regard, et Snape hocha la tête. Harry sourit narquoisement en s'asseyant sur le banc en face d'un certain Black. Les Serpentard applaudirent à ce moment-là, les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle leur emboîtèrent le pas, et les Gryffondor applaudirent à contrecœur. Harry observa le reste de la répartition applaudissant à chaque fois. Le directeur de l'école fit un rapide discours sur les règles de Poudlard, souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et il se rassit. La nourriture apparut sur la table sous le regard intéressé de Harry.

Néanmoins, il se désintéressa bien vite en réalisant que rien n'était saint. Il privilégia de la viande blanche avec un peu de légumes, il goûta le jus de citrouille et grimaça. Harry espérait qu'il ne devrait pas toujours boire ce jus. Le jus d'orange ou même de l'eau avec du sirop était bien meilleur. Le Serpentard termina son court repas bien avant tout le monde, il commença à humer une chanson qu'il avait entendu une centaine de fois.

« Un Potter à Serpentard. » ricana un élève plus âgé de Serpentard.

« J'apporte le changement. » répliqua Harry en faisant tourner son couteau dans tous les sens.

« Un Malfoy à Serdaigle… Le premier en plusieurs siècles. Intéressant. » souffla le même Serpentard en posant ses yeux sur la table des aigles.

« C'est Malfoy père qui va faire sa crise. » rit l'un de ses amis.

Harry écarta son assiette. Il l'a posa sur un plat vide. Il posa sa main sur la table sous les yeux curieux des autres serpents autour de lui. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, il écarta ses doigts et commença à chanter une chanson inconnue tout en frappant le couteau entre ses doigts. Au fil de la chanson, il augmentait le rythme et attirait la curiosité. Finalement, quand la nourriture disparut, il cessa son manège souriant innocemment. Son sourire n'était en rien innocent ou rassurant. Beaucoup d'aînés de Serpentard se promirent de garder un œil sur le Survivant. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme à l'autre des préfets, ils partirent en rang vers les donjons où les dortoirs de Serpentard s'y trouvaient.

Harry avait les mains dans les poches, ses yeux scintillaient avec amusement, il avait réussi à subtiliser plusieurs objets appartenant à différents élèves. Il suivait avec Blaise Zabini, un autre Serpentard qui semblait avoir le pire sens de l'orientation possible, le reste du groupe marchant juste devant des Serpentards plus âgés. Harry fit attention à bien retenir le mot de passe, il fut le dernier des premières années à entrer dans la salle commune des Serpents. Au lieu de partager un dortoir avec plusieurs personnes, il décida de partager une chambre avec une seule personne. Ce fut finalement Zabini qui le rejoignit dans sa chambre. Leurs noms apparurent sur leur porte ainsi que leurs affaires.

Quand tout le monde fut bien installé, ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour écouter le discours des préfets ainsi que de leur directeur de maison.

« Bienvenue à Serpentard ! Ici, à Poudlard, nous sommes la maison la plus détestée. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous vous faîtes attaqués. Ne sortez jamais seul. Restez toujours en groupe. Face aux autres, nous devons rester unis. Réglez les problèmes qu'à l'intérieur de la maison, jamais à l'extérieur. Notre maison est souvent synonyme de discrimination et notre maison a mauvaise réputation, ici, à Poudlard. »

Le préfet Bellecour cessa de parler laissant la parole à Snape. L'homme aux vêtements sombres posa ses yeux sur Harry, le fils de son vieil ennemi et de son amie d'enfance, un enfant qui semblait pour l'instant différent de ses deux parents. Son filleul avait été envoyé à Serdaigle, Severus imaginait déjà très bien la crise de nerf de Lucius Malfoy. Au fond de lui, il était heureux de ne pas avoir son filleul à Serdaigle. Il avait rejoint son frère à Serdaigle. Ce serait à Flitwick de le gérer.

« Je suis le professeur de potions ainsi que directeur de la maison Serpentard. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire. À chaque fin de mois, vous aurez un rendez-vous avec moi pour parler de votre comportement et de votre éducation. Même si certains peuvent oublier, les groupes de travail existent donc il est impératif pour vous d'y aller… »

Harry s'ennuyait. Le professeur sonnait un peu comme monsieur Kristo. Lui n'avait pas été excité d'aller à Poudlard après avoir eu la chance de découvrir le monde sorcier. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'ennuie pas dans cette école. Le professeur finit son discours et les congédia. « Au lit. » avait-il dit, Harry ricana intérieurement en regagnant sa chambre. Il défit sa valise et attrapa un tee-shirt et un short qu'il utilisait comme pyjama. Il se vêtit rapidement et s'assit sur son lit. Un rire le prit soudainement surprenant son compagnon de chambre, ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie immense alors qu'il se couchait en repensant à cette famille particulière que tout le monde pensait parfaite.

À cette famille qui avait péri dans une explosion de gaz.

Il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Il tomba dans des rêves remplis d'étrangeté, dans une obscurité grandissante, dans un monde de rire et de folie. Harry cessa net de rire soulageant les oreilles de Zabini. Le garçon se coucha dès qu'il s'assura que son colocataire dormait bien. La nuit fut bien courte pour Harry, habitué à se lever tôt à cause du dernier centre de redressement où il était allé. Il n'était que quatre heures et demi, il s'assit sur son lit retenant tant bien que mal les gloussements. Le garçon de onze s'installa ensuite par terre, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un couteau qu'il avait volé la veille. Humant l'air de la chanson de la veille, il écarta ses doigts et joua avec le couteau.

Malgré les blessures qu'il se faisait avec le couteau, Harry ne les sentait pas. Il sourit humant et jouant. Ce fut à sept heures et demi que Blaise Zabini se réveilla. Il prit le temps de bien se réveiller. En allant à la salle de bain, il vit son compagnon de chambre réveillé depuis belle lurette en train de jouer sur le sol, toujours en pyjama. Blaise clignota des yeux avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Harry s'habilla et se prépara en cinq minutes. Il nettoya ses plaies admirant les petites coupures avec un sourire. Harry fit son sac avant d'aller au petit-déjeuner avec le reste des premières années. Ils furent rejoints par les Serpentards plus âgés. Harry s'installa en milieu de table, il mangea des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et bu un chocolat chaud.

« Monsieur Potter, votre emploi du temps. »

Il hocha la tête prenant son emploi du temps. Harry ne manqua le regard confus du professeur ni même les regards échangés entre quelques serpents plus âgés. Il sourit discrètement et lu en silence son emploi du temps.

« Métamorphose, sortilège, pause, botanique et EPS… eh ? » murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Tiens, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait EPS à Poudlard. Ça devait être l'une des nouveautés de l'année. Il avait entendu parlé qu'à partir de la troisième année, il y avait deux cours qui concernaient pour l'un les épées, pour l'autre la magie de combat. Harry comptait bien prendre ces deux options quand il sera en troisième année.

* * *

Ron mangeait à la vitesse d'un TGV faisant crier une jeune fille de Gryffondor, en même année que lui. Quelques personnes regardaient avec dégoût Dean qui s'enfilait un repas pour cinq personnes. Fred et George Weasley secouèrent la tête en voyant leur frère se baffrer comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ils planifiaient déjà une série de blague pour bien commencer leur troisième année.

« Dans l'année de Ron, et sûrement de Ginny, des chats devraient s'y trouver. » chuchota Fred à son jumeau.

« C'est vrai. Je pense déjà à Zabini.. Il me fait penser à un certain… » commença George tout sourire.

« Messieurs Weasley, vos emplois du temps. » coupa Minerva en passant près d'eux.

« Merci Madame ! » remercièrent-ils en cœur.

Ils se sourirent. Ils se levèrent pour aller à leur premier cours de la semaine, potion, ah le professeur de potions les a-do-rait. Ron les salua d'une main en l'agitant énergiquement, il se nettoya le visage et se rendit à son premier cours de Métamorphose. Il boudait, sa sœur et compagnon était à Salem car Poudlard n'acceptait pas les enfants précoces. Ron entra en dernier dans la salle de classe car il s'était perdu. Il s'assit à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux de jais portant une cravate verte, il était assis à côté d'un autre garçon avec qui Ron avait passé le trajet.

« Salut, Z.. Blaise ! » salua avec joie Ron.

« Ron. » grogna le dénommé de Blaise en levant la tête de sa table.

« Je suis Ron Weasley. » se présenta Ron à Harry qui haussa élégamment un sourcil.

Tiens, un Gryffondor qui parlait volontairement à un Serpentard ? C'était nouveau ça ?

« Harry Potter. »

Au moment où Ron allait ouvrir la bouche, le chat assis sur le bureau de la professeure de Métamorphose se transforma. C'était la professeure elle-même. Elle toisa sa classe un mélange de Gryffondors et de Serpentards.

« La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. »

Pendant une demi-heure, ils prirent des notes de ce que la professeure disait. Harry avait opté pour un cahier avec un stylo, le garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi les née moldus n'avaient pas fait la même chose. Il n'écrivait pas en anglais britannique, comme Zabini avait pu le constater en jetant un œil, mais bien en anglais américain. La raison était qu'Harry avait été plus d'une fois à l'école aux États-Unis. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il parlait avec un accent américain. Pour le reste de l'heure, ils devaient transformer un bâton en aiguille aiguisée.

« Dix points pour Gryffondor, bravo mademoiselle Granger. » félicita Minerva ayant inspecté l'aiguille de la jeune fille.

Elle corrigea les mouvements ainsi que les prononciations des prochains élèves sans trouver une autre perle rare. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau d'un Gryffondor et deux Serpentards, voilà qui était étrange. Zabini semblait endormi, Weasley s'acharnait sur le travail tandis que Potter tenait une aiguille aussi parfaite que celle de Granger. Cependant il agitait toujours sa baguette essayant probablement d'obtenir une meilleure aiguille.

« Cinq points pour Serpentard, parfaire aiguille, Potter. » dit Minerva en continuant son inspection.

Harry plissa les yeux en la regardant partir. Pourquoi Serpentard avait eu que cinq points alors que Gryffondor en avait eu dix ? Était-ce part de la discrimination envers les Serpentards ? La sonnerie retentit marquant la fin du cours. Harry se rendit avec Zabini – qu'il perdit dans la foule – à son premier cours de Sortilège. Le professeur était sympathique. Zabini finit par arriver en cours avec plusieurs dizaines de minutes en retard amené par un Serpentard plus âgé. Zabini s'était perdu. Ensuite, ce fut la pause déjeunée. Harry s'installa en fin de table et mangea doucement, c'était meilleur que dans la plupart des orphelinats, centres de redressements, ou encore familles d'accueil où il avait été.

« Alors cette matinée, Potter ? » demanda le garçon de la veille, chercheur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Terrence Higgs.

« Pas très intéressant. Est-ce que la prof de méta' est discriminante envers nous ? »

Marcus Flint haussa un sourcil face à son langage. La réprimande de Thomas Pucey, le cousin de son ami Adrian Pucey, au sujet de sa façon de parler ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Harry. Qui se contentait de sourire narquoisement au Serpentard.

« McGonagall favorise les Gryffondor. » finit par dire Terrence. « Mais notre directeur nous favorise durant son cours. »

« Tu as sûrement l'avoir en fin de semaine. » ajouta Adrian.

Harry hocha la tête. Il sortit son carnet écrivant quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir. Il se mit ensuite à siffloter un air que Marcus avait déjà entendu, un Malfoy et deux Weasley de troisième année sifflotait cet air. Le repas se termina, il se rendit en botanique. Le cours fut pour le moins intéressant, de vagues souvenirs le faisaient réalisés avec stupeur l'utilité de certaines plantes. Néanmoins, son cours favori fut celui d'EPS. Toutes les premières années de toutes les maisons se rendirent dans le parc à la fin de la botanique pour le cours d'EPS. C'était un tout nouveau cours.

« Bienvenue dans votre première classe d'EPS. Je suis Perospero Charlotte. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Perospero Charlotte… Le nom lui disait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Des souvenirs l'envahirent, des souvenirs d'une autre vie et d'un autre temps. Il envoya un regard perçant au pirate qui surplombait la classe dans toute sa grandeur. Perospero jeta un regard ennuyé à la classe, s'il enseignait c'était pour gagner de l'argent pour sa famille. Il posa ses yeux sur Potter, le gamin devait être un pirate ou un marine réincarné car il avait immédiatement réagi à son nom. Mais lequel ? Encore un mystère. Il y avait déjà bien assez de mystères comme celui-ci à Poudlard. Mais Poudlard ne serait pas amusant si des personnes réincarnées ne s'y trouvaient pas.

« Je vous prie d'apporter tee-shirt et pantalon de sport pour le prochain cours. Ainsi qu'une paire de basket. Pour cette année, vous aurez un cours par semaine de deux heures. Maintenant que cela est dis, enlevez vos robes. Et commencez à courir. »

Perospero savait qui était à surveiller après ce cours : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy – qui lui rappelait une certaine personne que lui et sa famille avaient tenté de tuer dans leur précédente vie – et Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient intéressants. Il avait hâte de découvrir leurs identités.

* * *

La semaine passa assez rapidement au goût d'Harry. Qui ne cessait de faire comprendre aux personnes qui l'approchaient qu'il était différent de ce qu'ils avaient appris en grandissant. Harry était actuellement assis à la table des Serpentards, ce vendredi soir, après un cours de potions avec son directeur de maison qui était extrêmement vicieux envers les Gryffondors.

« Que les sorciers peuvent être stupides. » ricana Harry attirant l'attention de l'équipe de Quidditch qui était assise autour de lui.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'asseoir autour de lui car Potter les intriguait énormément. Marcus haussa un sourcil tandis que Adrian lui demandait des explications.

« Il n'existe pas qu'une manière de tuer. Vous avez peut-être un sort pour ça, rapide et sans douleur. Mais il existe tellement de façon pour mourir. Je peux vous en citer quelques unes : être pendu, être écartelé, avoir la gorge tranchée, être battu à mort, sauter du haut d'un bâtiment, être guillotiné, être poignardé, se faire tirer dessus (sur les organes vitaux)… Ne soyez pas aussi effrayé de ce sort alors qu'il existe pleins de façon de mourir dans la douleur. » informa Harry surprenant les Serpentards.

_Qui parle de choses pareilles à cet âge ?_ songea le capitaine de Quidditch. L'enfant paraissait normal à première vue, si ce n'était qu'étrange, seulement plus les jours passaient plus il découvrait une nouvelle facette du garçon. Il échangea un regard avec Adrian qui confirma ses pensées. Potter était définitivement quelqu'un d'étrange.

« Les Gobelins m'ont dit que je n'aurais pas dû survivre. Ils ont retrouvé les traces d'un rituel de sang perpétué par ma génitrice, Lily. Donc c'est cette protection qui m'a sauvé de la mort. » continua Harry en se ressassant la conservation avec un spécialiste en rituel.

Un silence de mort s'était répandu sur la table des Serpentards. Tous connaissaient maintenant la vérité de la survie du dernier Potter. Personne ne semblait avoir pensé à la protection de sang même si tout le monde savait que les Potter étaient une famille usant les rituels de sang.

« Pourquoi personne y a pensé… » murmura un Serpentard de deuxième année stupéfait.

« À cause de la putain de propagande, pardi ! » rugit une Serpentard de quatrième année, une dénommée Galette Charlotte.

« Il faut regarder au-delà de la propagande. » ajouta le frère de cette dernière, Mont d'or Charlotte.

Ils étaient les seuls Charlotte qui allaient à Poudlard pour leur scolarité.

Harry ferma les yeux oubliant le son des conversations autour de lui. Il ressentait une envie insupportable de se défouler. Dans sa vie précédente, il avait rarement un moment pour lui-même car il était un pirate, membre d'un célèbre équipage qui avait changé le monde pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Au son des canons, naviguant sur une mer déchaînée, attaquant et tuant des hommes et femmes de la marine, il se souvenait de toute sa vie précédente, de sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort.

« Potter ! » appela Adrian curieux. « Comment sais-tu toutes ces méthodes… ? »

Harry rit.

« Bon sang. Sortez vous les doigts du cul et allez explorer le monde hors des limites magiques. J'ai visité l'Angleterre magique.. Et putain, vous êtes vraiment arriéré. Et aussi cons que les gens en général. »

Thomas Pucey réprimanda encore une fois l'enfant pour son vocabulaire qui lui adressa un regard et un sourire froid le faisant frissonner de peur. Il eut cependant le courage de lui dire :

« Qui t'a élevé pour que tu te comportes ainsi ? »

« Pleins de gens. Ils ne durent jamais assez longtemps… Les premiers sont morts, les autres ont voulu puis n'ont plus voulu de moi, un petit démon, disent-ils tous. » rit Harry remarquant le froid qu'il avait installé.

« Morts ? » bégaya quelqu'un.

« Explosion de gaz. » répondit simplement Harry en recevant des regards vides.

« Gaz ? »

« Ouvrez un livre sur le non magique. »


	2. Puzzles et réflexion

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni One Piece (Oda) ni Harry Potter (J.K Rowling). **

**Vocabulaire du chapitre : **

Kaizoku = pirate.

Baka = idiot.

**Bout de chanson incorporé : **

Danza Kuduro (1)

Drunken sailor (2)

* * *

**2\. Puzzles et réflexion. **

Harry humait en errant dans les couloirs du château. Il fredonnait un air connu dans le monde non magique. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta dans un couloir désert et inhabité depuis des années. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entrait dans une salle déserte, qui selon ses recherches, était la salle de classe de Rowena Serdaigle. Pour enseigner aux élèves les plus intéressés dans sa matière favorite, la métamorphose, Rowena s'asseyait sur son bureau et parlait pendant longtemps répondant parfois aux questions posées. Harry s'installa sur une chaise vieille de plusieurs siècles, un vent froid le traversa – et par extension la salle – et il ouvrit son sac pour étudier et faire ses devoirs. Cette salle était spéciale à ses yeux, elle reflétait le calme dont il avait besoin chaque jour. Le Serpentard était sujet de plusieurs critiques, il s'en fichait, après tout ce n'était pas la première que cela arrivait. Harry était officiellement le paria pour beaucoup étant donné qu'il ne correspondait pas aux critères. La société anglaise, sorcière, s'était faite de nombreuses idées. Fausses, bien évidemment. Les livres écris sur lui étaient des mensonges racontés par des gens ignorants de son actuel vie. Harry n'était pas un saint. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry termina rapidement ses devoirs, du moins ceux qu'il avait déjà commencé.

Un sourire fleurit ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à son passé si lointain. Rien n'était pareil. Et honnêtement, l'océan le manquait. Harry ne comptait pas rester bien longtemps dans le monde sorcier, il comptait s'acheter un bateau avec l'argent laissé par ses parents et voyageait le reste de sa vie. Le rire cristallin de son ancien capitaine résonnait dans son esprit, le petit rire de certains de ses compagnons d'une autre vie ou les sourires du reste flashaient à travers son esprit. Ce passé, cette ancienne vie qu'il avait vécu, paraissait si loin. Il était parti avant même de pouvoir dire au revoir à ses amis, à sa famille de cœur. Harry posa une main sur son cœur les yeux fermés tandis que les souvenirs des plus vieux aux plus récents défilaient dans son esprit brisé. Un petit rire froid s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa magie l'enveloppait dans un cocon de chaleur, il ouvrit ses yeux posant ses derniers sur le tableau de Rowena Serdaigle. Qui l'observait d'un air calculateur. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, son énergie regardée pour la soirée à venir, le Serpentard quitta la salle de classe, son jardin secret.

Il alla au dortoir des Serpentards croisant au même moment un certain Blaise Zabini, qui avait réellement du mal à se repérer dans le château. Son sens de l'orientation rendait fou le corps professoral, par ailleurs Zabini lui faisait pensé à quelqu'un. Harry humait déposant ses affaires dans son coffre au bout de son lit. Il s'assit sur ce dernier, son colocataire était en train de prendre une douche. Il tira un couteau de sa poche humant ce fameux air que tout le monde avait en tête car il était complémentaire au jeu qu'il jouait très souvent, le matin et le soir. Zabini sortit de la douche une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre son ami Weasley. Ces deux là étaient bien étrange, selon lui, et leur maison respective ne pouvait rien faire pour casser leur amitié. Harry sortit de la chambre, et de la salle commune des Serpentards, pour aller dans la grande salle. Il s'assit en face de Zabini, et par extension Weasley, qui avait décidé briser l'une des règles non écrites – et probablement fausse – de toujours s'asseoir avec sa maison. Les deux gelèrent en le voyant pendant un court de seconde car Harry humait un air très familier.

Ron Weasley, ou précédemment Monkey D. Luffy dans son ancienne vie, fixait avec de grands yeux le Serpentard en face de lui.

« Kaizoku ? » demanda t-il d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Harry leva un sourcil surpris. Ses doutes se confirmèrent en voyant le regard échangé entre ses deux camarades. Il acquiesça ne révélant pas son identité. De toute façon, il préférait garder sa réelle identité un secret. Harry n'avait jamais accepté son nouveau nom, qui était synonyme de malheur, de dégoût, de haine, et de fanatisme. Par ailleurs, Harry avait appris que Perospero Charlotte était un ancien pirate, l'un des ministres de Big Mom pour être plus précis. Harry était légèrement envieux car le pirate avait gardé son nom. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il regarda Zabini dans les yeux se demandant vaguement si Zabini était la personne qu'il pensait qu'il était. Certes, ils avaient la pire orientation du monde mais… ce n'était pas assez comme preuve. Quant à Weasley, il agissait énormément comme un de ses tendres amis de sa dernière vie. Harry ne voulait rien faire pour l'instant, il préférait attendre et les observer le temps de trouver qui était ces personnes derrière leurs noms. Par ailleurs, chez les Serpentards, il y avait deux autres ministres qu'il reconnaissait plutôt bien.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un Gryffondor à notre table ? » demanda le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'un air confus.

« Hier, il m'a invité à sa table. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai invité à la nôtre. » répondit Blaise tapotant le dos de son ami. « Fais gaffe à ne pas t'étouffer, baka. » ajouta t-il à l'intérieur de Ron.

Le Potter sortit de sa poche d'uniforme son iPod ainsi que ses écouteurs attirant des regards choqués et confus. Après tout, la plupart – voire la majorité – ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il mit ses écouteurs et appuya sur le bouton play. Au lieu de fredonner comme il faisait habituellement, le jeune garçon commença à chantonner à mi voix.

«Las manos arriba cintura sola. Da media vuelta danza kuduro. No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro… » (1)

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonheur humeur, les rires, et les questions nombreuses des Serpentards. La plupart des questions fut répondue par un Harry ultra ennuyé qui écoutait d'une oreille de la musique. La fin du repas amorça le retour dans les dortoirs, les Serpentards se déplacèrent comme d'habitude en groupe jusqu'à leur salle commune située dans les donjons.

* * *

Enfin le weekend, pensa avec joie le dernier des Potter.

Harry était en train de courir dans le parc de Poudlard, un samedi matin, en tee-shirt à manche longue et short. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, son iPod bien attaché à ses vêtements, il courait depuis une bonne heure. Le jeune sorcier aimait courir, c'était comme s'il était libre, et tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était d'être libre. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas pu ramener une arme à feu à Poudlard, il aurait pu continuer à s'entraîner. Harry fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, même s'il aurait pu, tous les gens venant du monde non magique lui auraient causé des problèmes. Il avait dû laissé les armes qu'il avait amassé dans sa maison – où il vivait avec d'autres personnes – avec d'autres affaires à lui qu'il n'avait pas pu emmener. Les lettres de la bande qui vivaient avec lui, mais qui allaient dans d'autres écoles magiques, étaient nombreuses. Ils se connaissaient tous, et connaissaient bien évidemment leurs passés en tant que pirate. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était les bêtises qu'ils faisaient tout ensemble. La plus récente était la guerre des blagues qui avait causé un énorme foutoir dans l'une des rues les plus célèbres des États-Unis, côté magique. En résultat, ils avaient été banni de cette rue pendant dix mois.

Donc en soi, cet été, ils pourront y retourner.

Le jeune Potter se mit à penser à ses camarades. Il y avait Weasley et Zabini qui lui faisaient de plus en plus penser à deux personnes qu'il avait connu, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Harry les avait longuement observé depuis septembre notant tout ce qu'il trouvait intéressant, voire inutile par moment, dans un petit carnet magiquement protégé pour que personne ne puisse le détruire ou le lire. Ensuite, il y avait les jumeaux Weasley qui lui donnaient toutes les indications du monde cependant il était incapable de mettre un nom sur eux. Peut-être que dans son ancienne vie, il ne les avait bien pas connu ou jamais connu. Ensuite, il y avait Dean Thomas. C'était un grand mangeur comme Weasley, son aura lui disait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas uniquement un enfant. Il lui rappelait Rockstar, un pirate qu'il avait connu dans sa vie précédente, il avait partagé de nombreuses fois sa cellule avec ce pirate. À Serdaigle, il y avait Draco Malfoy qui avait réussi à trouver les cuisines pour s'entraîner à cuisiner, selon plusieurs bonnes sources. Draco Malfoy était un gentleman, traitait bien les filles, et ressemblait beaucoup trop à la Jambe Noire.

Harry secoua la tête. Tout cela lui donnait mal au crâne. Il savait que tous se révéleraient au fur à mesure que les mois voire les années passent. Si les autres pirates étaient réincarnés, ça voulait probablement dire que ses amis, son équipage chéri, étaient également réincarnés. Mais combien de temps prendra t'il pour les trouver ? Harry poussa un soupir. Il cessa de courir et commença à faire des squats, une série de pompe, une série d'abdos, et pleins d'autres exercices. Le temps était humide, l'hiver arrivait en force, tout comme Noël. Et Harry comptait bien rentrer chez lui.

Halloween avait été étrange. Lui qui aimait regarder des films d'horreur à Halloween, voire des séries horreurs sur Netflix, c'était raté pour cette année. Poudlard n'avait pas changé, aucun événement avait été organisé pour ce jour. Harry avait donc passé la journée à fredonner des musiques horrifiques effrayant quelques personnes – non magiques et même, assez rarement, des sorciers de la zone magique – il avait ensuite passé une soirée banale dans la Grande Salle qui avait été, incroyablement, décoré pour Halloween. Ensuite, en milieu de repas, un professeur avait débarqué apeuré en disant qu'un troll se trouvait dans les donjons. Dumbledore, le directeur, avait envoyé – avec son air stupide – tout le monde dans leur salle commune. Donc les Serpentards dans les donjons. Quelle idée ! pensa t-il en reniflant en se souvenant de sa réaction et celles des autres. Au lieu d'aller dans les donjons, les Serpentards avaient rejoint les Serdaigle pour plus de sécurité. Au final, le troll n'avait pas été dans les donjons mais dans les toilettes. Une lionne aurait été blessé – selon plusieurs rumeurs – et sauvé par Weasley et Thomas.

Un troll à Poudlard… La soi-disant école la plus sécurisé du monde. La bonne blague.

Faire de la magie n'était guère nouveau pour Harry. Il en avait toujours fait même si au début il n'avait pas de mot sur les pouvoirs qu'il possédait. Sa première famille était décédée dans une explosion de gaz, selon le rapport de police, c'était en partie vrai. Évidemment, Harry connaissait la vérité mais il n'avait rien dit. Sa première famille l'avait toujours hais car il n'était pas comme eux, car il était un sorcier. Harry sourit narquoisement se souvenant de l'accident que sa magie avait provoqué : quand son oncle par mariage l'avait battu, pratiquement à la mort, sa magie avait violemment réagi. Sa magie l'avait toujours protégé, elle l'avait soigné un bon nombre de fois, elle cachait ses blessures avec aise, elle était son allié, sa lumière dans l'obscurité. Sa magie abhorrait l'utilisation de la baguette, Harry préférait écouter sa magie que les professeurs. Il prenait sa baguette, apprenait des sorts avec durant les cours, mais sinon il tentait de maîtriser les sorts sans baguette magique.

Aux États-Unis, les baguettes magiques étaient considérées comme une aide. En fait, de nombreux pays considéraient la baguette magique comme une aide, et non un outil indispensable.

« Potter ? »

Il clignota des yeux. Devant lui se tenait l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

« Oui ? »

« Tu fous quoi ici ? » demanda le capitaine curieux.

Lui et son équipe étaient venus s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils avaient aperçu le jeune garçon en chemin et avaient décidé d'aller le voir.

« M'entraîne. » répondit le Potter ouvrant une bouteille d'eau.

Ils partagèrent un regard. Puis ils haussèrent les épaules. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment Potter mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils devaient s'entraîner. Harry les regarda s'éloigner pendant deux minutes, il sortit ensuite une balle de son sac et l'agrandit.

* * *

Pour une raison inconnue, Ron se sentait attirer par le mystère qu'était Harry Potter. Ron, ou Luffy, il n'aimait réellement pas son nouveau nom, avait trouvé son bras droit Zoro sous le nom de Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard. Ses frères jumeaux étaient respectivement Ace et Thatch, deux anciens commandants morts avant tout le monde. Les deux commandants aimaient faire des blagues à Poudlard, tous deux espéraient voir le reste des commandants à un moment donné. Néanmoins, Harry Potter, un pirate, était une énigme totale. Luffy n'était pas à l'aise avec lui, quelque chose le dérangeait. C'était peut-être son attitude comme disait Zoro.

« C'est un pirate. » dit Zoro en japonais à la paire de jumeaux.

« Des idées sur qui ça peut être ? » demanda Ace curieux.

« Aucune idée. » soupira le sabreur ennuyé de ne pas connaître la vérité sur Potter.

Par ailleurs, ce dernier était assis à la table des Serpentards de l'autre côté de la salle. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Potter sourit narquoisement.

« Merde, je crois que le prof d'EPS sait qui nous somme. » dit Thatch en voyant le regard du jeune professeur sur lui.

« C'est pas grave ! » s'exclama son jumeau.

« Je ne vois pas trop le problème… » fit Luffy à ses frères.

« C'est un ministre de Big Mom. » informa Thatch se demandant si son petit frère avait rencontré l'équipage de Big Mom.

« Et donc ? On a été allié avant de mourir. » déclara nonchalant Zoro.

Les jumeaux Weasley gelèrent. Ils regardaient le Zabini avec de grands yeux. Puis Ace se frappa le front. Il aurait dû y penser… Thatch avait la bouche ouverte et semblait choqué. Ace se frotta les trempes, ce n'était plus très étonnant, maintenant il voulait entendre l'histoire de sa bouche. Pour changer de sujet de conversation, Luffy se mit aussitôt à chanter une chanson bien connue des pirates.

« What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? Early in the morning! » (2)

Luffy sourit en voyant les regards confus cependant Ace chanta la suite.

« Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning! »

Les élèves les regardaient avec confusion alors qu'ils chantaient attirant l'attention de tous sur eux, les professeurs n'intervinrent pas plutôt amusés par la situation. Côté Serpentard, Harry chantait sous son souffle la chanson reconnaissant les paroles. Deux Serpentards plus âgés chantaient avec lui, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Harry ne finit pas son repas, il quitta sans un bruit la grande salle alors que ses souvenirs lointains l'envahissaient, le garçon ne fléchit pas face à l'avalanche ni à l'horreur de son ancienne vie qui étaient mélangées aux émotions d'autrefois. Il s'éclipsa sans que quelqu'un ne puisse le voir ou le rattraper. Harry se réfugia dans une salle de classe déserte, il ferma la porte et jeta un sort de silence. Le garçon s'effondra sur le sol se mettant immédiatement à trembler tandis que des sanglots retentirent à travers la pièce, des pleures mélangeaient à des rires, des fous rires qui le prenaient sans raison.

Poudlard se mit à frissonner quand un cri rempli de rage et de tristesse retentit à travers ses murs, bien qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre. Harry rampa jusqu'à un mur, il se leva vacillant puis le garçon se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, à frapper le mur avec colère sans cesse. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses mains étaient en sang, il tremblait, sa magie l'enveloppait dans un cocon de chaleur alors que son aura magique grandissait menaçante. Bientôt les souvenirs de son ancienne vie s'évaporèrent, ou plutôt les souvenirs de son enfance prirent le dessus sur les lointains souvenirs. Sa rage explosa, les murs tremblèrent dû à la pression magique – seule Poudlard pouvait les ressentir et elle empêchait le reste de sentir quoique ce soit – au milieu de ses cris, il pleurait, au milieu de ses pleures, il riait à gorge déployée. L'avalanche d'émotions ne semblait pas se calmer ni même sa magie, Harry était perdu au fond de ses souvenirs les plus douloureux.

Poudlard endormit peu à peu l'enfant instable qui vidait son sac dans la pièce où il se trouvait, à l'aide d'une mélodie que les fondateurs lui avaient appris. La pièce était dans un sale état, le mobilier avait été réduit en cendres, les rideaux étaient à moitié déchirés, des traces d'impacts étaient visibles sur les murs. Le château utilisa sa magie pour redonner à la pièce son apparence d'origine.


	3. Souvenirs, Pirates

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni One Piece ni Harry Potter. **

* * *

_Bonsoir !_

_Je sais que certains se demandent qui est Harry. Est-ce Law ? Akainu ? Ou n'importe quel autre personnage badass que vous pouvez penser ? Sachez que Harry n'est pas qui vous pensez que ça soit. Je ne dis rien mais sachez que dans l'histoire, il y a des indices sur sa personne. _

**Je vous mets un récapitulatif :**

Ron Weasley = Luffy.

Fred et George Weasley = Ace et Haruta.

Blaise Zabini = Zoro.

Draco Malfoy = Sanji.

Sabo Malfoy = Sabo. (Enfin dans son cas, je l'ai rajouté à la famille Malfoy)

**3\. Souvenirs, pirates. **

« J'ai faim… » marmonna Ron – Luffy – la tête sur la table.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient en cours d'histoire de la magie. Et aucun d'eux, excepté Hermione Granger, appréciait le cours. C'était une matière enseignée par le seul fantôme professeur, Binns, et il parlait toujours de la même chose : des Gobelins. Enfin de la guerre avec les Gobelins. Ron était installé avec Blaise, et par extension Harry, tandis que Ron avait faim, Blaise dormait comme un bienheureux, Harry lui lisait un livre de Stephen King. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient profondément endormis sur leur table, certains lisaient, d'autres faisaient leurs devoirs, seule Granger était la plus assidue en dépit du fait que le même discours de Binns soit imprimé dans le livre.

« J'ai faim… viande… » murmura Luffy.

Zoro – Blaise – continuait de dormir. Harry ferma le livre sentant le regard brûlant de Granger, il se tourna vers elle lui envoyant un regard perçant, dénué de toute émotion, son aura grandit légèrement pour faire peur à Granger. Luffy s'était redressé, les yeux écarquillés il regardait Harry l'ayant senti, Zoro se réveilla et échangea un regard avec Luffy. Granger se détourna de Potter, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, un frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le cours.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda Luffy curieux à Harry.

Le survivant le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Elle le méritait. » ricana le Serpentard.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils.

« Elle a besoin de corriger son comportement si elle ne veut pas se faire des ennemis. Quoique, c'est déjà fait. Les rumeurs vont vite en dehors de Gryffondor, croyez-moi, tout le monde sait comment elle est. » précisa le serpent ne montrant aucune émotion.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda Luffy légèrement irrité par l'attitude du Serpentard.

« Elle me saoule. Je peux être patient mais si elle dépasse les bornes… »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune garçon faisant reculer Luffy, Zoro plissa les yeux.

« … Elle le sentira passer. »

Il était clair que Potter était dangereux.

Zoro avait appris durant ces premiers mois de colocation avec Potter qu'il était quelqu'un d'étrange, trop étrange, et de surtout dangereux. La semaine dernière, il avait aperçut le Potter menacer dans un couloir l'un de leurs aînés, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le Survivant laissait échapper très peu d'informations. Tant que les gens ne le faisaient pas chier, le Survivant restait 'normal'. Qui était il ? Pour une raison inconnue, son aura était familière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le sabreur comptait le découvrir, avec Luffy et les frères jumeaux de ce dernier.

La sonnerie retentit. Harry rassembla ses affaires, il les déposa dans son sac et quitta la salle. Il sentit les regards de Zabini et Weasley dans son dos. Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il décida d'errer le reste de la journée dans le château. À vrai dire, il avait délibérément séché le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce n'était pas qu'il apprenait réellement quelque chose dans ce cours.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas d'amis.

Pas qu'il en voulait. Non. Clairement pas. Rien ne remplacerait ses vieux amis. Son équipage. Ils lui manquaient terriblement. Le jeune garçon s'assit à même le sol, son dos contre le mur froid du château, alors qu'une douce mélodie prenait place. Il sentit des gouttes tomber sur ses joues, il sut que c'était des larmes. Il pleurait. Encore. Harry souhaitait voir, revoir, ses amis, les compagnons d'une autre vie. Il ferma les yeux tandis que les souvenirs le transportaient dans une époque lointaine.

* * *

Il ne voyait plus personne, ou du moins toute personne venant de son équipage. Le sniper était debout entouré d'allié – Killer de l'équipage de Kidd et Vista de l'équipage de Marco (Équipage de Barbe blanche) – en train d'observer l'avancée des autres pirates.

« Ils sont sacrément déterminés. » déclara Killer prêt à trancher le moindre ennemi.

« Un peu trop à mon goût. Va falloir sortir le grand jeu. » dit le sniper sortant une arme qu'il avait lui-même construite.

Vista acquiesça. Le commandant jeta un œil vers le sniper, il rencontra le regard de Killer puis les deux se mirent d'accord de ne pas interférer. L'arme était puissante, elle avait été construite avec des runes magiques permettant une puissance de feu importante. Le sniper se positionna, il rencontra sa visière et cibla ses ennemis. L'arme se mit à briller d'une lueur verte et rouge tandis que son doigt s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette. Puis il appuya sur la gâchette dès qu'il sut que c'était le bon moment. Un puissant jet frappa les pirates ennemis, une grande explosion les prit par surprise, le sniper recommença deux fois à deux autres points différents pour anéantir le plus d'ennemis possible. Par là suite, ses alliés sautèrent à l'attaque tandis qu'il restait en défense.

« Dépêche toi Nami. » murmura t-il sous son souffle tandis qu'il se préparait à des tires de niveau deux.

* * *

L'île Mango était réputée pour un fruit en particulier.

Les mangues. Dû son nom du coup. Le sniper ne pouvait que glousser face à ce fait. Ceux qui avaient nommé l'île n'avaient pas cherché bien loin. Néanmoins, l'île était également réputée pour la saveur des mangues, qui était meilleure que toutes les autres manques du monde. On y venait pour les mangues mais pas seulement. Elle était connue pour ses forgerons et ses armes. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait choisi de se cacher sur cette île. Elle était une véritable forteresse vivante cependant il ne comptait pas y rester trop longtemps. Le pirate devait être discret, il était l'un des gros poissons du Shin Sekai (nouveau monde). Le sniper faisait parti de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy. Il avait une énorme prime sur sa tête. Donc il préférait ne pas être reconnu par quiconque, que ce soit un ennemi, la marine, ou encore une personne lambda.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés noirs se demandant vaguement comment Izo allait. Le commandant avait été avec lui ces dernières semaines. Malheureusement, ils avaient été séparé à cause d'une attaque de l'équipage de Barbe Noir. Il ne savait pas comment Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Nami allaient, ni comment le reste de l'équipage allait. Le sniper comptait apprendre un peu plus sur le maniement des armes magiques, qui commençait à s'étendre sur le reste du monde même si la connaissance de la construction de ces armes reste très limité.

« Ces fruits sont bons ! » s'exclama une cliente ravie de ses achats précédents.

« Ah ! Je nous l'avais garanti madame ! » s'écria le vendeur avec joie.

L'homme portait une longue cape noire qui couvrait tout son corps, et surtout son visage. Des mèches noires étaient légèrement visibles si l'on observait bien son visage. Il portait un sac à bandoulière contenant nourriture, cartes, armes, recharges, et d'autres choses utiles durant son voyage. Il portait un fourreau dans son dos ainsi qu'un long fusil enveloppé de rune à sa hanche. Il avait une peau bronzée, des yeux noirs qui brillaient de détermination chaque fois qu'il combattait. Ce n'était pas un homme lambda. Bien que personne ne pouvait le reconnaître à cet instant, le sniper était un pirate très connu.

« Oh regardez… ! » chuchota un vendeur jetant un coup d'œil au sniper.

« Cette aura… » souffla la femme à côté de lui.

« Cette aura ? » bégaya l'homme n'ayant jamais le regard de sa cliente aussi terrifié.

« Ne jamais attaquer cet homme. Il est puissant. Sans aucun doute. » murmura la femme avertissant ainsi les gens les plus proches.

Le sniper gloussa légèrement amusé par la réaction des gens. Il était âgé d'une trentaine d'année, bientôt il fêterait ses trente-trois ans. Voilà bien des années qu'il naviguait sur les mers du monde. L'homme repéra la forge qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment, il entra sans se prier interrompant le travail du forgeron.

« Pirate ? » demanda tranquillement ce dernier.

« Et si je le suis ? » demanda calmement le pirate.

Le forgeron soupira. Il esquiva un sourire. Il posa ses outils puis procéda par enlever ses gants.

« Que me vaut la visite d'un gros poisson sur notre noble île ? »

Le sourire du sniper s'élargit. Le forgeron était forcément quelqu'un d'informer, il n'était certainement pas un citoyen lambda.

« J'ai besoin de vos services, Drakon. »

Le forgeron se figea. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Tu es bien la première personne à m'avoir trouvé, Sniper. »

La porte de la forge se referma derrière le Sniper. Drakon installa la pancarte « fermée ». Il souhaitait que personne ne vienne le déranger durant son rendez-vous avec un client important.

* * *

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Harry inspira un bon coup pour se remettre. Les noms des différents pirates tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Étaient-ils également réincarnés ? Killer ? Vista ? Izo ? Bon sang ! Si seulement, Izo était là. Par le passé, le commandant l'avait énormément aidé à se remettre d'une dépression suite à la mort d'un être cher. En soi, le commandant l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois, même quand Harry pensait avoir touché le fond du fond. Izo serait l'aider aujourd'hui même. Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait vivre ainsi. Ce n'était peut-être pas très optimiste de dire ça mais le jeune garçon savait qu'il avait des limites. Une fois ces limites atteintes, ce serait fini pour lui.

« Putain… Putain ! Merde… »

Le ciel s'assombrissait. Le vent se soulevait. Et Harry pensait à l'enfance qu'il avait eu. Il se souvenait de son oncle, par alliance, de sa tante – la sœur de sa mère – et de son cousin. Il se souvenait de leurs mots cruels. Il se souvenait de la faim. Il se souvenait de la douleur. Et il se souvenait de l'accident, celui qui avait anéanti les Dursley. Puis, ce fut l'orphelinat. Les familles d'accueil. Les centres de redressement. Au fond de lui, Harry savait très bien comment les Dursley étaient morts. Ils n'étaient pas morts d'une simple explosion. Quelque chose d'autre manquait dans l'histoire. Et il le savait. Il connaissait la vérité. Pour autant, il ne pleurait pas leurs morts.

« Même enfance… Comme durant ce temps où ces putains de noble avaient la main sur moi… » murmura t-il en regardant la pluie tomber.

Il frissonna. Il commençait déjà à faire froid. Harry resta néanmoins assis par terre. Harry était un peu cassé, il était légèrement dégénéré. Harry lui-même le savait très bien. Pourtant, le jeune garçon souhaitait retrouver une famille, sa famille, des amis, ses amis, tous ceux qu'il avait connu dans son ancienne vie. Weasley, Ron Weasley, le faisait énormément pensé à son ancien capitaine. Zabini lui faisait également penser à quelqu'un. Puis il y avait Sabo Malfoy, un Serdaigle, et c'était impossible de ne pas savoir qui était caché derrière cette identité. C'était évidemment Sabo, le révolutionnaire et frère de son ancien capitaine. En observant ses camarades autour de lui, il s'était aperçu que le comportement du plus jeune Malfoy était semblable à un autre pirate qu'il avait connu. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Perospero le connaissait. Après tout, ils avaient été allié. Il rit en pensant à la tête du pirate s'il savait qui était réellement Harry. Personne ne s'y attendrait. Absolument personne.

« Peut-être que je devrais essayer de me faire des amis… » pensa t-il à haute voix.

Peut-être que ça marcherait.

* * *

Il tapait du pieds regardant son petit frère – qui ne l'était pas dans cette vie – et quelqu'un qu'il avait pris soin quand il était plus jeune dans son ancienne vie. Le démon céleste, ancien corsaire, pirate, Doflamingo observait son frère Rossinante et Law, un ancien membre de son équipage.

« Je veux rien savoir, Law ! » s'écria Rossinante en s'agitant.

« Mais il… ! »

Rossinante le coupa :

« C'est mon frère ! »

Doflamingo sourit. Il mit ses lunettes noirs. Il était néanmoins légèrement ennuyé car il n'avait pas son manteau rose à plume.

« Il t'a tué ! »

Tiens, ça c'était vrai. Law avait raison sur ce coup-là. En même temps, dans son ancienne vie il avait découvert que son petit frère était un agent double, évidemment qu'il l'avait tué. C'était un traître ! Enfin plus maintenant… il avait peut-être réagi de façon impulsif.

« Il n'était pas lui-même ! » protesta Rossinante. « Il a changé après la mort de nos parents. Il était en colère… Comprend le ! ›

« Ça change rien. Je refuse de vivre avec lui. » dit Law en fronçant les sourcils.

Son épée était accroché dans son dos. Comme si elle l'avait jamais quitté. Doflamingo était né sous le nom de Dorian Hunter tandis que Rossinante était né sous le nom de Rossinante Hunter, il avait eu la chance de garder son prénom. Law quant à lui…

« Ça ne me dérange pas de pas vivre avec lui. » déclara Doflamingo avec un sourire.

« Ne t'y mets pas Doffy ! » s'écria son frère faisant de grands gestes.

« Il a tout ruiné avec son plan ! » répliqua le pirate irrité.

« Je m'en fiche. Vous apprendrez à vivre ensemble ! » s'exclama Rossinante d'un ton ferme.

Les deux pirates firent une moue. Doflamingo était âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, il était l'héritier des Hunter, une famille riche du monde magique. Rossinante était techniquement son cousin même si Doffy le considérait encore comme son frère. Quant à Law, il était sous son nom : Trafalgar D. Water Law. Il était un orphelin ayant perdu ses parents durant une guerre entre clans.

* * *

Zoro s'était perdu. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Luffy était avec lui. Les jumeaux Weasley – Ace et Thatch – étaient aussi là.

« Je te dis que Ron est Luffy ! Crois moi Sanji… » entendit Zoro.

Il se redressa en même temps que Luffy. Un grand sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de son capitaine. L'épéiste était très content pour lui. Selon Luffy, la plus jeune des Weasley était actuellement Nami. Néanmoins, cette dernière passait une année – et peut-être les suivantes – à Salem vu que Poudlard n'accueillait pas les enfants de dix ans.

Deux blonds arrivèrent dans leur couloir. Draco Malfoy s'arrêta en face de Luffy le détaillant du regard.

« Sanji ? C'est toi le chef cuistot ? » demanda avec espoir Luffy.

« Qui a proposé l'alliance entre notre équipage et celui de Big Mom ? » demanda d'un ton sérieux le blondinet.

Luffy clignota des yeux. Sabo cacha ses yeux avec son chapeau. Cette information serait intéressante à savoir. Il n'avait jamais su qui avait proposé cette alliance. Le sourire de Luffy s'élargit alors qu'il répondit :

« Usopp. »

Draco poussa un grand soupir. Il autorisa le garçon aux cheveux roux à le prendre dans les bras. Quand ils eurent finis de se faire un câlin, Draco se tourna vers Zoro.

« T'es Zoro, non ? Le cactus vert ? » ricana Sanji.

« Espèce d'enfoiré de cuistot ! » s'énerva Zoro.

Alors que le groupe marchait dans la bonne humeur, ils croisèrent au détour d'un couloir Harry Potter. Ce dernier était visiblement très détendu, il chantonnait une chanson familière à l'oreille des pirates.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Luffy.

« Weasley. Ravi de te voir au détour d'un couloir sans réel danger. » commenta Harry d'un ton très sérieux, cependant un léger sourire était apparu sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ace curieux de voir un Serpentard de première année – outre Zoro – sans groupe.

« L'aventure n'attend pas. Poudlard grouille de secrets. Un certain chien garde quelque chose, le danger rôde. » répondit Harry mystérieusement continu son chemin vers le couloir interdit.

Le Serpentard disparut avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse parler.

« Aventure ?! » crièrent en même temps les trois frères, Ace, Luffy et Sabo, très excités.

« Danger ? » s'interrogea Thatch curieux.

« Secrets ? » souffla Zoro un sourcil levé.

« Un chien à Poudlard ? »

Que savait exactement Potter ? Il en savait plus qu'eux en tout cas. Ces derniers temps, le Potter faisait l'effort d'être plus sociable. Luffy malgré savoir qu'il était dangereux était déterminé à devenir son ami. Luffy avait dit à ses frères et ses amis que Potter était familier néanmoins il ne savait pas qui. Il était déterminé à découvrir son identité.

* * *

**Je vous mets un récapitulatif :**

Ron Weasley = Luffy.

Fred et George Weasley = Ace et Haruta.

Blaise Zabini = Zoro.

Draco Malfoy = Sanji.

Sabo Malfoy = Sabo. (Enfin dans son cas, je l'ai rajouté à la famille Malfoy)

Dorian « Doffy » Hunter = Doflamingo

Rossinante Hunter = Rossinante « Corazon »

Trafalgar D. Water Law (nom inchangé)

Charlotte Perospero


	4. L'été ne fait que débuter

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et One Piece.**

* * *

**4\. L'été ne fait que débuter.**

« … Et on s'est réveillé à l'infirmerie. » termina joyeusement Ron à Harry qui se demandait pourquoi le lion lui racontait l'histoire dans laquelle il s'était embarqué avec ses deux amis Zabini et Malfoy.

L'école ne digérait toujours pas le fait qu'un Zabini et un Malfoy soient ami avec un Weasley. Enfin, que faisait un Malfoy à Serdaigle ? Et que faisait un Potter à Serpentard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas cette année ?

Les examens étaient arrivés comme des rois à Poudlard plongeant beaucoup d'étudiants dans la tourmente, certes ils avaient révisé, carburé, mais le stress des examens était plus grand que leurs connaissances. De nombreux élèves avaient déserté les terrains de l'école pour les salles de classe dans lesquelles ils passaient leurs examens.

« Et où est la pierre maintenant ? » demanda curieusement le Serpentard.

Sachant très bien ce qu'il en était.

« Le papi dit qu'elle a été détruite. » répondit Ron alors que Blaise ricanait.

Weasley numéro six surnommait le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, 'le papi'. Cela amusait grandement ses frères et sa bande d'amis. Et Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi l'autre s'obstinait à lui parler.

* * *

Les Poudlariens étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dernier dîner de l'année. Les résultats des examens étaient tous tombés pour les élèves sauf pour les cinquièmes et les septièmes. Les serpents discutaient entre eux, certains s'échangeaient leurs plans pour l'été, Harry lui était excité de retrouver sa famille pour des vacances au Japon. Il avait tellement hâte de les retrouver. Il pourra finalement se comporter normalement. Et si jamais il faisait une crise, ils seront là pour le sortir de sa crise.

Le papi - dixit Weasley - se leva attirant l'attention de toute la population. Les verres et les couverts se posèrent, les bouches se fermèrent, le silence se forma. Le directeur observa souriant tous les élèves, de la première à la septième année, d'un oeil pétillant. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelques têtes suffisamment connus tels que le trio Weasley Zabini Malfoy ou encore Potter chez les serpents.

« Les Serpentards ont remporté la coupe de Quidditch de cette année. Félicitations à eux ! » commença le directeur tandis que la salle éclatait en applaudissement. « Les Gryffondor sont quatrième avec 325 points, les Poufsouffles sont troisième avec 395 points, les Serdaigle sont deuxième avec 745 points, premier et gagnant de la coupe des Maisons, ce sont les Serpentards avec 885. »

Les couleurs serpentardes apparurent à la grande joie des verts et argents, les blaireaux et les aigles applaudirent poliments, ils étaient bons joeurs tandis que les lions semblaient avoir avaler un citron. Eux qui pensaient gagner la coupe avec l'ajout de Hermione Granger dans leur maison. Cette dernière leur avait après tout rapporté un bon nombres de point.

Le dîner se termina sur une note positive. Le Poudlard Express partira le jour prochain à neuf heures pour une bonne journée de voyages jusqu'à King's Cross.

* * *

Perospero marchait tranquillement vers le grand manoir qui abritait sa famille. Le pirate passa les gardes de sa famille, il vit quelques uns de ses frères et soeurs courir dans le jardin alors que des gardes les surveillaient pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas kidnapper ou qu'ils ne se fassent pas mal. Il s'arrêta ne sentant plus Mont d'or et Galette derrière eux, son regard se posa sur les deux jeunes gens.

« Mont d'or ! Galette ! » s'écria le pirate d'un ton ferme.

« … Et… On arrive ! »

Perospero soupira. Même s'ils étaient assez sages à Poudlard, cela ne les empêchaient pas de faire des bêtises. La dernière bêtise en date était une demi-journée de transformation en canard pour les Gryffondors. L'été s'annonçait mouvementé avec la plupart des pirates de retour dans le monde des vivants. Il était quasiment sûr que Potter, qui n'était probablement pas très stable mentalement, était un pirate allié. Plusieurs indices l'avaient prouvé au cours de ces derniers mois. Ce que le pirate ne savait pas, c'était qu'il avait raison sur la santé mentale de Potter.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Mama veut un rapport ! » cria t-il en se détournant de la paire.

Mont d'or et Galette accoururent rapidement vers lui, tous les trois entrèrent dans le hall du manoir. Ils passèrent dans leurs chambres pour déposer leurs affaires et se changer.

* * *

Il était tôt lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le sol américain. Il fut accueillie par sa bande d'amis, par sa famille. Harry leur sourit, le garçon se laissa prendre dans les bras par ses amis. Ils quittèrent l'aéroport magique - un bâtiment qui accueillait les sorciers qui voyageaient par apparition, téléportation, porkey ou encore par cheminée. Tous étaient des pirates réincarnés.

D'abord, il y avait Killer. C'était le bras droit de Kidd, Cap'tain Kidd disait Killer avec un sourire à l'époque où il ne portait pas de masque. Il avait troqué son nom de naissance pour son ancien nom : Killer. Il avait retrouvé Kidd à l'académie de Salem néanmoins selon les lettres du pirate, il sera séparé l'année prochaine car Salem ne souhaitait pas avoir à nouveau le duo Kidd-Killer. Du coup, Kidd avait décidé - littéralement - de transférer à Poudlard. Personne savait si Kidd avait réussi.

Ensuite, il y avait Chiffon. Elle avait abandonné son nom de naissance. Sa nouvelle famille n'avait été tendre envers elle. La mère de Chiffon l'avait abandonné avec son père alcoolique. Chiffon était la plus vieille du groupe mais c'était la première à rencontrer pour la première - deuxième - fois Harry.

Killer était le deuxième membre plus âgé. Chiffon comme Killer avait fait ses études à Salem avant de devoir changer d'école pour le reste de ses années d'étude dû à un problème la concernant. Les derniers membres du groupe étaient Grenat, qui selon Chiffon faisait de la même famille qu'elle dans son ancienne vie, et Aurora.

Alors que Aurora fut une pirate de l'équipage de Kaido, Grenat fut membre de l'équipage de Big Mom.

* * *

Chapitre 5 bientôt.


	5. Le mois de juillet

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et One Piece.**

* * *

**5\. Le mois de juillet.**

Le Japon était comme le paradis pour la petite troupe en vacance. Pour passer inaperçu, Chiffon jouait le rôle de la jeune mère qui ne faisait pas du tout son âge. Elle était âgée de quinze ans, il lui restait environ deux ans d'éducation dans une école magique, Chiffon voulait devenir enchanteresse après son diplôme. L'adolescente s'était déjà renseignée sur le sujet et comment accéder à l'éducation d'enchanteresse. Personne ne savait que Chiffon était mineure, tout le monde y voyait que du feu. C'était certainement une bonne chose. Comme Harry, Chiffon n'était pas réellement stable mentalement.

Sa mère était une femme inconnue qui l'avait abandonné un soir de décembre avec son père, un alcoolique. Elle n'était jamais revenu. Les souvenirs de son ancienne avaient commencé à l'envahir, au premier abord ce n'avait été facile. Les souvenirs de Chiffon et de sa jumelle, Lola, n'avaient pas été les plus durs à accepter. Chiffon et Lola avaient été deux enfants pleins d'énergie durant leur ancienne vie, elles avaient énormément proche cependant lorsque Lola avait trahis leur famille, leur relation s'était brisée en million de morceaux de verres. Chiffon avait énormément souffert de cette trahison, elle était tombée dans la dépression, durant des mois suivant la trahison de sa soeur jumelle Chiffon avait perdu énormément de poids car elle avait refusé de manger correctement. La dépression avait changé Chiffon, l'avait presque détruite, Chiffon avait même attenté plusieurs fois à sa vie.

La dernière tentative de suicide en date - durant son ancienne vie - avait été un choc pour les Charlotte, et surtout Big Mom, aucun ne s'était attendu de savoir que Chiffon souffrait autant, au point de tenter de mettre fin à sa vie. C'était Cracker qui avait de justesse sa soeur de la mort. Le jour où elle avait tenté de mourir était son anniversaire, ses frères et soeurs avaient organisé une surprise pour son anniversaire, aucun ne s'était attendu à ce que la surprise tombe à l'eau. Les mois qui avaient suivi cette révélation avaient été durs pour Chiffon qui était constamment surveillée. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la dépression, Chiffon avait commencé à essayer de vivre à nouveau. Quelques années plus tard, le mariage avec Capone Bege avait été une réussite. Ou du moins, c'était ce que tout le monde y compris Chiffon pensaient. Ce avait été un merveilleux mariage jusqu'à ce que Chiffon découvre la vérité. Les deux années de mariage avaient été difficile pour Chiffon, la naissance de son fils l'avait encore plus, voir et entendre son mari mentir à sa famille avaient été encore plus difficile. Puis l'événement eut lieu. Dans le chaos, Chiffon avait décidé de prendre son fils et fuir. Elle avait laissé une boîte contenant ce que sa famille avait besoin de savoir.

Les années qui suivirent, ne furent pas spécialement bonnes. Des choses mauvaises, de terribles évènements eurent lieux. Elle avait à peine renouer avec sa famille quand la mort l'avait frappé. Tout ce qu'elle savait à ce moment-là, c'était que son fils avait été en sécurité avec ses oncles et tantes. Sa nouvelle vie ne lui avait donné de cadeau : une mère inconnue, un père alcoolique et abusif, une famille négligente et haineuse. Chiffon s'était enfuie très jeune, elle s'était retrouvée avec ses amis d'aujourd'hui, tous des pirates réincarnés, dans un lieu qu'on pourrait qualifier d'inhumain.

Le Japon était un pays qu'ils connaissaient énormément, par le passé - sans le voir - ils y avaient été. Ils avaient vécu dans un lieu souterrain, en dessous de Kyoto, pendant quelques temps. La langue était venue à eux comme si c'était naturel, peut-être que le japonais ressemblait à la langue de leurs anciennes vies.

Le groupe d'amis marchait tranquillement dans les rues tranquilles de Kyoto, certes ils n'étaient pas là par hasard mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de prendre du bon temps dans une ville qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore eu la chance de découvrir.

« Donc on est d'accord ? » fit Killer, quatorze ans, à ses amis.

« On entre, on saccage, on brûle. » déclara simplement Harry résumant leur grand plan en une phrase.

« Et on tue si nécessaire. » ajouta Grenat avec un sourire sauvage sur le visage.

« Il y aura sûrement besoin. » commenta Chiffon tandis que Aurora hochait la tête.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle. C'était une simple ruelle étroite et vide. Pourtant elle était cachée par des illusions, personne à part le groupe ne semblait vouloir entrer dans la ruelle. C'était comme si les illusions mangeaient les gens. Ils s'avancèrent vers la fin de la ruelle, chacun gérant son propre stress. Soudainement une porte apparut, ils s'arrêtèrent Puis se regardèrent avant d'entrer dans les ténèbres. La porte se ferma automatiquement derrière eux. Le groupe commença à descendre les escaliers menant au laboratoire japonais de International Lab Research Company.

« C'était beaucoup plus lumineux avant… » murmura Killer tenant un couteau fermement dans sa main.

« Les dégâts que nous avons causés en nous échappant sont toujours là. Quelque chose a dû se passer. » commenta Harry avec un sourire sinistre.

La magie de Harry sortit du corps de ce dernier, elle s'étendit autour du garçon de presque douze avant de se faufiler à travers le laboratoire souterrain. Il vit les lumières s'allumer lentement, l'obscurité commençait à reculer et à disparaître. Il vit les lumières s'allumer lentement, l'obscurité commençait à reculer et à disparaître. Harry augmenta sa vitesse de marche, il tremblait, non pas de peur mais plutôt d'excitation. Parce qu'après tout, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. N'est-ce pas ?

Le laboratoire était l'abandon. Ou semblait-il. Le groupe arriva dans une grande pièce qui servait comme cantine, autrefois, et le groupe regarda les alentours. Ils se séparèrent, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être tous là ensemble, ils pouvaient survivre tout seul. De plus, ils avaient besoin d'être un peu seul pour ce qu'il allait faire. Le laboratoire était entouré de runes, ces runes étaient des runes de l'espace, ce qui voulait dire en soi que le laboratoire pouvait être téléporté ailleurs. Leur but à eux était d'anéantir le laboratoire, d'effacer les mauvais souvenirs qui les liaient à ce lieu.

* * *

Big Mom observait le mur du grand salon, ses yeux étaient fixés sur deux noms innocemment écrit. La pirate avait quasiment retrouvé toute sa famille dans sa nouvelle vie. Perospero était revenu au manoir avec Galette et Mont d'or, les deux seuls enfants qui étudiaient à Poudlard. Son fils aîné lui avait parlé de quelques enfants : deux anciens commandants de Edward Newgate, un certain roi des pirates, un certain bretteur, un blond qui avait fondre autrefois le coeur de l'une de ses filles, et un enfant plutôt dangereux dans l'opinion de son fils mais qui selon lui était autrefois l'un de leurs alliés.

Chiffon.

Chiffon était dans ce monde, elle aussi. Big Mom culpabilisait. Oh ! Elle aurait aimé savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que sa fille ne s'était jamais remis de la trahison de sa soeur. Que sa fille était dans un mariage sans amour. Que sa fille était prisonnière. Sa fille avait souffert mais elle avait énormément bataillé les années qui suivirent sa fuite, au final avant sa mort Chiffon leur avait demandé de prendre de son fils, son enfant de neuf ans.

Son aîné avait reçu une lettre du directeur de Poudlard, plusieurs nouveaux élèves allaient entrer à Poudlard. Dans la lettre, les noms y étaient écrits. D'abord, il y avait K Mask. Personne ne savait pourquoi le prénom du gamin était un K. Peut-être que ça voulait dire que son prénom n'était… Elle fronça les sourcils se rappelant des autres noms. Il y avait deux dénommés Grenat - ce nom lui faisait ravir quelques souvenirs à propos de l'un de ses enfants qui dans sa précédente vie n'avait pas vécu près d'elle et de ses autres enfants - et Aurora , l'une abhorrait le nom Loup - les loups sauvages, murmura une voix dans son esprit - et l'autre portait le nom de Sword. La dernière personne était Chiffon, Chiffon Charlotte. Cela avait choqué Perospero, ce dernier avait littéralement retourné toute la demeure pour la trouver - et oubliant d'utiliser son haki - il avait été tellement choqué par la nouvelle.

Il fut décidé au sein même de sa famille qu'ils agiraient dès que la prochaine année débuterait.

* * *

**[Le passé]**

Usopp était allongé sur le sol, ses yeux fixaient un point lointain : la scène où plusieurs dragons célestes étaient en train de remplir. Il sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire de joie ou un sourire amer. C'était un sourire sadique. Il fixait dédaigneux l'un des dragons célestes, un homme cruel qui comme ses confrères et consoeurs possédaient des esclaves. Usopp se souvenait de son temps chez cet homme, un pédophile et un être cruel, il souvenait de ces enfants que cet homme avait torturé pendant longtemps avant de les achever d'une morte lente et douloureuse. Les cris de douleur, l'agonie terrible, des enfants faisaient échos dans son esprit.

« Il est temps de crever connard. » murmura Usopp.

Il n'avait pas ses amis depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de les revoir à nouveau, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Mais avant, il devait faire quelque chose. Le sniper sorti son nouveau jouet de son sac, il l'assembla rapidement, un petit gloussement échappa ses lèvres. Il se mit en position, les dragons célestes étaient dans son viseur, et il appuya sur la gâchette. L'homme vit ses cibles tomber comme des mouches, la mort brutale et rapide de ses victimes provoqua la panique et la peur. Usopp ne perdit pas son temps, il acheva rapidement le reste de la bande.

"La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid."

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre. **_


	6. Le mois de juillet part 2

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et One Piece. **

* * *

**Vocabulaire japonais :**

Shirohige kaizoku : les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Oyagi : père.

* * *

**6\. Le mois de juillet, part 2.**

Marco haussa un sourcil. Lui et les autres commandants étaient au chemin de traverse en train de magasiner. Leur père, et capitaine, était resté à la demeure ne souhaitant pas les accompagner. Le premier commandant était sûr que son père était en train de picoler comme tout alcoolique qui se respecte. Il se pinça le nez à cette pensée. Leur père n'était pas réellement un alcoolique mais… Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment si leur père était véritablement un alcoolique. En marchant à travers le chemin de traverse, ils virent une paire de roux marchant en face d'eux. Deux anglais qui possédait la célèbre chevelure des Weasley, deux sorciers, une paire de jumeaux allant à Poudlard, qui parlait japonais.

« … Peut-être qu'on pourrait pranker Poudlard lentement... » disait l'un des deux roux gagnant des regards étranges des passants.

« … pour leur faire perdre la tête… » continua l'autre avec un rire si familier que Marco connaissait au fond de lui.

«Penses-tu que maman…? »

L'autre secoua la tête interrompant la question de son jumeau.

« Elle n'acceptera jamais nos rêves, nos envies… Oyagi me manque. Je regrette comment j'ai réagi à ta mort. Je n'aurai pas dû… J'aurai dû écouter tout le monde...» bredouilla l'autre roux, une point de regret et de tristesse était entendu dans sa voix.

« Ace ! Ce n'était pas qui disait qu'il fallait vivre sans regret ? Bon sang… écoute moi. Je vais te le redire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis mort, ce n'est pas de ta faute si...»

Ace ? Les yeux des commandants s'élargirent sous le choc. Etait-ce vraiment Ace ?

« Thatch… Je suis désolé. » entendirent-ils alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher derrière eux.

Leurs haki les aidaient énormément à entendre la conversation entre deux personnes que tous espéraient revoir. Shirohige serait heureux de savoir que le commandant de la seconde division et le commandant de la quatrième division étaient tous les deux dans ce monde.

« C'est normal qu'ils soient venus te délivrer, Ace. C'est ce que la famille fait. » déclara Thatch avec un sourire à son jumeau.

« Je suis content que tu sois né dans la même famille que moi. Même si notre nouvelle mère ne nous comprendra jamais...»

« Ce n'est pas faux. Je ne veux jamais qu'elle découvre qu'on veut devenir pirate! Je n'imagine même pas sa réaction. » dit Thatch entrant dans une boutique de livres.

« Ouais. »

Les jumeaux continuèrent de parler gardant l'attention de leurs poursuiveurs. Quatorze personnes les suivaient. Quatorze putain de personnes les suivaient depuis un moment. Pourtant, ils ne ressentaient aucun danger venant d'eux. C'était étrange. Quand ils étaient jeunes, en apprenant à nouveau le haki ils avaient pu éviter des attaques quand ils se promenaient dehors. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle, ils s'adossèrent contre un mur et attendirent que les personnes viennent. Pour leur parler. Ace sortit sa dague prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait tandis que son jumeau prenait son épée, les deux échangèrent un regard avant de se tendre. Finalement, quatorze personnes apparurent à la fin de la ruelle. Elles se tendirent.

Marco grimaça. Visiblement, les jumeaux savaient qu'ils étaient suivis. Pourtant, rien dans leurs attitudes n'avaient changé quand ils étaient en train de discuter et de marcher.

« On veut simplement parler. » déclara Izo d'un ton calme.

Ils ricanèrent.

« Sans blague.» fit l'un d'eux, celui avec une dague.

« Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher d'écouter votre conversation, le japonais est une langue que nous parlons.. Et… »

Izo ne savait pas comment lâcher la bombe. Il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas d'erreur.

« Et donc ? » demanda celui avec l'épée.

« Cela va vous paraître un peu fou mais... » bredouilla Haruta, la seule commandante parmi ses frères commandants.

« Ils tournent autour du pot. » murmura Ace ennuyé.

« Patience mon frère. » ricana Thatch sachant que son jumeau pouvait très bien s'enflammer à cause de son ennui.

« Est-ce que vous avez été réincarné ? » demanda Vista coupant Izo qui allait parler.

Ace et Thatch haussèrent un sourcil. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de commencer à parler silencieusement. Ces gens étaient probablement des gens réincarnés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire si on a été réincarné ? » demanda Thatch au bout de cinq minutes de conversations avec son jumeau brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Je m'appelle Izo. » commença Izo décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il obtint aucune réaction vis-à-vis de la paire. Alors il continua de parler :

« Je suis pirate, je suis l'un des seize commandants des Shirohige Kaizoku. »

Silence. Ace et Thatch partagèrent un long regard. Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans la voix du pirate.

« Et voici Marco, Haruta, Vista...» continua Izo présentant chacune des personnes présentes.

Leurs instincts étaient silencieux. Ce qui voulait dire que Izo ne mentait pas. Que ces personnes faisaient bien parties de leur famille, leur famille pirate. Ace s'enflamma gagnant un rire de Thatch, ils reculèrent surpris.

« Combien de temps ai-je pris pour rejoindre l'équipage ? » demanda t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Seul un Shirohige Kaizoku, qui n'était pas un traître (*toux* Marshall D. Teach *toux*), pouvait connaître la réponse.

« Cent jours. » répondit Curiel essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Qui m'a tué ? » demanda Thatch comprenant ce que son jumeau, Ace, voulait faire.

« Teach. » répondit d'un ton dégoûté Marco cachant la rage qui menaçait d'éclater alors qu'il pensait à ce triste souvenir.

« Mon ancien équipage ? Et qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé quand j'ai rejoint l'équipage ? »

Encore des questions ? pensa Vista inquiet. Vérifiaient-ils qu'ils étaient bien leurs frères ? Lui-même avait eu du mal à croire Shirohige quand ce dernier le trouva.

« Les Spades t'ont suivi. » répondit Vista regardant soigneusement leurs mouvements. « Et te suivront toujours. »

« Qui était mon second ? » demanda finalement Thatch en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Marteau. » répondit Haruta avec un sourire démontrant toute son excitation.

« Bon, bah c'est eux. » déclara Ace à Thatch.

« Totalement. » fit ce dernier.

« Ace ! Thatch ! »

Et la paire se retrouva dans plusieurs paires de bras. Les quelques personnes qui passaient leur jetaient des regards étranges.

* * *

Le trente-et-un juillet était une journée spéciale pour tous ceux qui étaient en juillet. Pour Harry, cela restait une journée ordinaire même si ses amis, sa famille, tenaient à ce qu'il ait un anniversaire digne de ce nom.

Néanmoins, la bande avait décidé de reporter l'anniversaire de Harry puisqu'ils étaient dans une période particulière. Après la destruction du laboratoire au Japon, la bande s'était retrouvé dans une autre ville japonaise pour la destruction d'un autre laboratoire secret en compagnie des autorités magiques japonaises. Ces dernières les avaient engagé pour ce boulot étant donné qu'ils étaient des survivants. En échange de leurs services, ils avaient obtenu la nationalité japonais.

De plus, les autorités magiques préféraient de ne pas se mettre à dos de puissantes personnes comme eux. En plus de cela, elles savaient que Harry, l'un des plus jeunes de la bande, était actuellement le plus puissant et plus instable mentalement. Seule la présence de la bande et la puissance de la bande pouvaient arrêter l'une des nombreuses crises de Harry. Le laboratoire était située aux abords d'une ville japonaise, il était composé de grands bâtiments qui respiraient la magique. C'était pour cela que des barrières magiques de niveau 100 avaient été mises en place avant que la destruction du laboratoire ne soit enclenchée par le groupe. Il fallut trois heures de travail pour mettre en place la bombe à retardement, c'était une bombe artisanale qui demandait une grande puissance magique et un lien fort entre les personnes qui fabriquaient la bombe. Ensuite, ils avaient tous une heure pour sortir et se positionner derrière les barrières. La bombe explosa au bout d'une heure, l'onde de choc se propagea au-delà des barrières et provoqua une panne d'électricité dans la ville voisine. le souffle de l'explosion avait été si intense que certaines barrières magiques avaient lâché.

Harry, Aurora, Chiffon, Grenat et Killer avaient regardé l'explosion avec de grands sourires, qui firent frissonner les personnes présentes.

'Bien fait pour vous. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu en rajouter... Si j'avais pu faire ça..' pensa Harry.

* * *

**Fin du sixième chapitre. **


	7. 7 Pensées

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece ou Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Récapitulatif des personnes connues:**

Ron Weasley = Luffy.

Fred et George Weasley = Ace et Thatch (j'ai dû mettre Haruta à un moment donné mais c'est bien Thatch).

Blaise Zabini = Zoro.

Draco Malfoy = Sanji.

Sabo Malfoy = Sabo. (Enfin dans son cas, je l'ai rajouté à la famille Malfoy)

Dorian « Doffy » Hunter = Doflamingo

Rossinante Hunter = Rossinante « Corazon »

Les noms inchangés ne sont pas précisés ici.

* * *

**7\. Pensées.**

Ce fut ainsi que Thatch et Ace retrouvèrent leur équipage, leur véritable famille - ils le pensaient véritablement - de retour à leur poste de commandant, leurs divisions étaient presque complètes néanmoins il restait quelques personnes à trouver dans ce monde. Ils partagèrent les nouvelles avec Luffy et sa bande. Par ailleurs, Luffy avait pratiquement retrouvé tout son équipage. Même Jinbei était présent. Seul Usopp restait introuvable, et cela inquiétait énormément Luffy. Zoro et Sanji tentaient de le rassurer en lui disant qu'ils le retrouveront durant les prochaines années à Poudlard et pendant les vacances.

Parce qu'à présent, personne ne connaissait l'identité de Usopp, sa nouvelle identité. Et tous, du moins ceux qui l'avaient connu, savaient qu'il avait énormément évolué durant sa précédente vie. Tous savaient qu'il était un excellent pirate. De plus, la guerre qu'ils avaient subi durant leur précédente vie les avait tous marqué, y compris le guerrier qu'était Usopp. Luffy ne savait pas comment son ami, son compagnon, était mort, ni même le reste de l'équipage ou encore des alliés ne le savaient.

C'était troublant.

* * *

Harry était dangereux. Tous ceux le connaissant le savaient. Les traumas de sa précédente vie, les souvenirs bons comme mauvais, n'avaient pas aidé le début, son enfance, de sa nouvelle vie. Peu de gens savaient qui Harry était vraiment. Et Harry comptait ne rien dire à propos de son ancienne identité. Il avait pratiquement trouvé qui étaient les différentes personnes qu'il avait vu. Et honnêtement, il devait encore trouver des preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Maintenant que ses amis, sa famille de coeur, allaient à Poudlard, cela voulait dire qu'une chose. Ils allaient être ensemble pour affronter les ignorants, les fermés d'esprits, qu'étaient les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard.

Chiffon avait appris, de la part de Harry, que son frère Perospero était enseignant. Il y avait une chance que les Charlottes connaissent l'information, du fait qu'elle allait terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle ne pourra pas échapper aux questions, aux réponses qu'elle devait donner, ni même à la certitude que son frère aîné et sa famille ne reculeront devant rien pour l'avoir à nouveau. Cependant, l'adolescente n'allait pas lâcher sa famille de coeur.

Killer se demandait si Kidd, son capitaine, était en colère contre lui pour l'avoir planté. Peut-être. Il se demandait ce qui allait changer à Poudlard. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer. Peut-être que les choses allaient changées néanmoins Killer était inquiet pour la santé mentale de son frère de coeur, Harry, elle avait sacrément pris un coup durant sa première année. Le garçon avait fait plusieurs crises durant sa première année, heureusement que le château était vieux de mille ans et qu'il était magique car sinon la rage instable de Harry aurait créé un désastre. Il aurait même pu se tuer durant l'une de ses crises.

Harry était le pire d'entre eux, le plus dangereux, celui qui avait le plus de chance de s'auto-détruire ou de devenir un ennemi. Et ce n'était pas bon. Harry lui avait même dit, un jour, que si quelque chose lui arrivait, lui ferait perdre complètement le contrôle, alors la mort sera sa seule solution.

Il se tuerait pour garantir la sécurité des autres.

Mais jamais Killer, Aurora, Chiffon et Grenat ne le laisseraient seul dans la mort.

Car ils étaient une famille avant tout, rien n'était plus important que leur famille.

Même si Harry était le plus dangereux d'entre eux, cela ne voulait pas que Killer, Grenat, Aurora et Chiffon étaient inoffensifs, oh non ce serait une terrible erreur.

Terrible, terrible, terrible erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne pourra intégrer une société, c'était impossible ; leurs forces, leurs mentals, leurs pouvoirs, leurs capacités appartenaient plus à la Guilde.

Killer en avait déjà parlé à Kidd, ce dernier n'avait pas objecté même si Killer savait parfaitement que son capitaine voulait connaître la raison. Malgré le fait qu'il sera un futur membre de la Guilde, Kidd restera pirate aux côtés de Kidd.

Ensemble, ils jetteront le monde dans une nouvelle ère.

Celle dont personne ne s'y attendait.

Aurora ne regrettait pas ses choix.

Elle les avait fait pour une bonne chose.

Bien que la mort l'ait emporté vers la fin sous les yeux de son père, elle ne regrettait pas du tout son choix. Elle avait permis la victoire à son camp. Elle l'avait fait dans leur meilleur intérêt. Et surtout parce que, dans tous les cas, Aurora n'aurait pas survécu. Alors, Aurora avait décidé de partir en beauté, en offrant le plus grand des spectacles.

Harry l'avait secondé. Grenat aussi.

Ah, Grenat… Aurora ne put s'empêcher avec inquiétude, l'adolescente dérivait déjà vers son avenir, leur avenir. Mais Aurore voulait une chose avant qu'elle ne soit diplômée, elle voulait revoir son père. C'était possible, non ?

Que son père, l'un des subordonné de Kaido, soit en vie dans ce monde, cette nouvelle époque ?

Oh quelle spectacle ce serait ! pensa t-elle avec joie.

Grenat partait déjà… Mais sera t-elle là à l'arrivée ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle ? Bien sûr que Grenat y sera déjà, l'adolescente avait été durant sa dernière vie une combattante hors pair, de plus il était clair que Grenat soit déjà bien habituée par ce concept qu'était la réincarnation. Grenat leur avait brièvement parlé du nombres de réincarnation qu'elle avait passé. La réincarnation était un sujet tellement fascinant que Aurora pouvait passer des heures à parler de ça avec Grenat.

Leur plus grand record était neuf heures.

« Préparez-vous, vous autres à Poudlard, il est hors de question que nous admettons défaite, nous allons secouer cette école, ce monde, vers une nouvelle ère dont vous n'êtes pas prêts d'oublier… Oh oui, ce sera un spectacle si amusant, si long… Oh my! »

* * *

Grenat était certainement la personne la plus mystérieuse.

Avant la guerre contre Teach, elle était la capitaine des Loups Sauvages. Un équipage agissant comme des ombres, et non seulement des pirates, des ombres qui anéantissaient tous ceux qui osaient se dresser devant eux.

Les Loups Sauvages avaient rejoint Big Mom, c'était une sage décision couplée d'une autre raison, Grenat avait appris durant sa précédente vie que sa mère était Big Mom. Il avait fallu de peu pour rejoindre Big Mom, Charlotte Linlin ou comme cette époque dirait, Linlin Charlotte.

Grenat avait déjà été sujet au concept de réincarnation. Jamais autant de personnes n'avaient été réincarné en même temps dans la même époque.

Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, quelque chose allait définitivement se passer, ce qui allait amener la nouvelle ère.

Mais qu'allait-il se passer ? Mentalement, Grenat se préparait. L'adolescente réfléchissait déjà à des plans, à des moyens pour retrouver les Loups Sauvages, à des solutions pour trouver des lieux tranquilles où s'entraîner en paix.

La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu tant de personnes réincarnés, une guerre avait eu lieu.

Grenat n'aimait pas cela. De plus, elle avait l'impression que Harry serait au centre du chaos.

Il fallait qu'elle en parle à sa famille de coeur.

C'était urgent.

Même si une nouvelle ère était en train de se lever, une guerre approchait. Et souvent, la guerre était synonyme de fin et de commencement.

L'adolescente entra dans la pièce où tous ses amis, sa famille, étaient réunis. Le regard ferme, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Deux canapés, un meuble télé avec une télé éteinte, une table entre le meuble télé et les canapés qui se fixaient. Les murs étaient blancs, sans vie, sans tableau, complètement dénudés. Triste à voir. Et moche surtout. Pourquoi ne pas mettre des dessins complètement terrifiants sur les murs ?

De mettre un semblant de tache de sang ?

Ou peut-être pas, songea t-elle, cela ferait fuir les gens lors de la vente ou du séjour. Ce n'était pas bon pour les affaires.

Killer était assis en face de Harry et Chiffon, tous les trois faisaient un puzzle tandis que Aurora lisait tranquillement un livre. Grenat fronça les sourcils en voyant le titre. Aurora était bien trop intéressé par ce vaste sujet qu'était la réincarnation.

« Oi, oi, oi ! » appela Grenat interrompant leurs activités.

Avec surprise, ils se tournèrent vers elle. L'adolescente regarda ses deux aînés puis Harry et Aurora. Grenat ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Je dois vous parler de quelque chose. »

Leur dire était un risque.

Ne pas leur dire en serait un autre.

Si la guerre échouait en leur faveur, le monde serait perdu. Le scénario s'était déjà passé de nombreuses fois, elle avait vu trois fois la défaite et trois fois elle avait vu cet être se dresser contre elle, prêt à la punir.

Elle ne voulait pas échouer dans sa nouvelle mission.

Si elle le faisait…

Grenat ne voulait même pas penser aux conséquences de ses actions.

« Comme vous le savez, je suis un exemple même de la réincarnation. Pour vous, c'est votre première fois. Depuis un moment, j'ai réfléchi au pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi autant de personnes étaient réincarnés au même moment ? La réponse m'est parvenue. » commença à parler rapidement Grenat, le visage impassible masquant parfaitement toutes ses émotions.

La curiosité était présente sur les visages de sa famille.

« Quelle est la réponse, Grenat ? » demanda doucement Chiffon n'aimant l'aura qui émettait de sa soeur.

« La guerre. Et pas une simple guerre entre deux camps. Oh non, une guerre pour ou contre la destruction du monde ! »

Ils pâlirent. Grenat continua sur sa lancée :

« Vous le savez, je suis réincarnée à chaque fois que ma vie se termine. Cependant, j'ai une mission à sa fois. Pour qu'un monde reste en vie, oui oui vous avez bien entendu, il doit être bien balancé. Si le monde perd sa balance, il sombre. Il est mort, il est détruit. Mon rôle est de maintenir cette balance. Si le monde succombe malgré moi, malgré les autres gardiens des mondes, nous sommes punis par un être. »

Elle marqua une pause leur laissant le temps d'ingérer ces nouvelles informations. Grenat était déjà préparée à répondre la prochaine question. Tout le monde avait cette question en tête à ce moment de l'explication.

C'était du déjà-vu!

« Dieu ? » hésita Aurora curieuse même si, en juger par le sourire terrifiant de Grenat, c'était impossible.

« Non ! Il n'existe pas. J'en ai vraiment marre d'entendre cette question… » fit Grenat d'un air ennuyé. « Cet être dont je ne citerai point le nom, car je dois garder son nom secret, est un démon. Et moi, comme les autres gardiens, nous sommes ses sujets, ses fidèles serviteurs qui s'assurent de l'équilibre des mondes. » continua t-elle observant avec attention leurs réactions.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre, une voix sombre et dangereuse fit entendre dans son esprit.

**_'Eh.. Tu t'y prends tôt, n'est-ce pas ? T'as toujours été ma préférée… Tu le seras toujours.'_**

_'...-sama ?'_ Bien évidemment, Grenat était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre SA voix.

**_'Ton esprit est fragilisé. Je n'aime pas ça.'_**

Grenat resta impassible face à ses amis mais intérieurement elle pâlissait face au don que son maître employait.

**_'Mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, ne te surmène pas, ta mission est simple. Garder l'équilibre dans ce monde.'_**

Eh ? Son maître ne savait pas à propos de… ? Grenat ne pût dire quelque chose que la présence du démon disparut l'a laissant seule avec les questions de ses amis.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. **

1\. Donc savez-vous qui est Harry ?

2\. Aurora et Grenat sont deux OC.

**Merci d'avoir lu. **


End file.
